Chapter 42 - A Good Understanding
Later that evening after everybody had eaten and had teleported back outside, before heading back through the wood's. They walked the path they that lead them to Sleeping Dragon Lake and when they finally got back to the road they headed toward Cibola City. "So let me get this straight...those same Blood Wake member's that we fought on the Neather Storm Island tracked you down, basically for revenge.” guessed Tanza "More or less." nodded Timothy "Did you beat them?" asked Tanza "Well I started the battle and beat their first four pokémon, but then Ash finished it." nodded Timothy "Nice Work." congratulated Eria "What about your training. Did you get a chance to finish it?" asked Brock "Yea." nodded Ash "I used his battle with those Blood Wake member's to finish of his training." stated Timothy "So how did he do in the battle?" asked Eria "It only took a few second's after he I knocked some sense into him, but he passed with flying color's." laughed Timothy holding up his fist. "Chu." laughed Kachu "Yea and to be honest my jaw still kinda hurt's." mumbled Ash rubbing his jaw as everybody started laughing as they walked on. ......................................... Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island sitting in a room at a desk a woman was writing on some kind of form. Just then a woman heard a knock at the door and when it opened another woman stepped into the room. "Lady Hoshikage, Randy Eteru has returned, but he's in really bad shape." reported The woman's voice "What happened?" asked The Hoshikage "Well it's say's in the report that he got into another fight with Timothy." reported The second woman "Ha...well I see that Randy still hasn't let go. I guess he had to learn the hard way." laughed The Hoshikage "Yes my lady." said The first woman's voice. .......................................... Later that evening they had finally reached Cibola City and they saw a few people and pokémon still walking the street. "Wow look at this place." said Misty "Yea it's big like Karlin ." noted Ash "I told you that all of this region's city are pretty big." replied Tanza "Well I’m going to challenge the gym leader!” exclaimed Ash "There's no point in going tonight." interrupted Timothy "Hmm...why not?" asked Ash "It's getting late so it would be better for you to challenge her tomorrow." nodded Timothy "Well I guess your right....it is getting late." agreed Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Alright here's the pokémon center. I have something to do so I’ll meet up with you all tomorrow." mentioned Timothy He reached in his jacket and threw one of his HTD over the door of the pokémon center door which then opened up and started blinking. "Where are you going?" asked Tanza "To Yucon to let them know I’m here!” shouted Timothy as he disappeared in the darkness of the night with Nina and Nikita floating not far behind him. "Yea I have somewhere to go to so I’ll see you all later to." laughed Eria as she ran in the opposite direction of Timothy. "Oh well it's getting late so we'd better head in for tonight." said Tanza "Alright." agreed Ash, Misty, and Brock as they all teleported into the PHD. "I'm gone." said Tanza "Where to?" asked Misty "Where else...the hot tube. Yea!" laughed Tanza as she danced toward the hot tube room. "I'm right behind you." laughed Misty as she hurried off behind Tanza. "Well I have a little writing to do so I’ll be in my room." said Brock as he walked off toward his room. "Well Pikachu what do you think we should do now?" asked Ash as he sat down on the couch. "Pika...Pikachu." shrugged Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the couch. "Yea I don't know ether." shrugged Ash Ash grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, before he started flipping through the channel's to see what was on. "Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at the television. "What wrong?” wondered Ash as he stopped flipping channels and went back a couple of channel's. "There have been report's that more people have been found. Due to last week's tragic storm many family's where separated and thought to have perished. Today four family's were reunited with their loved one's as this town continues to rebuild what it lost. These storm's seem to be hitting many region's without any rest and due to the fact that our scientist have no clue what could be causing them many lives are suspected to be lost. Everyone please beware that when the sign's of these storm's appear get to a safe spot and stay there until the storm pass's." reported A male news reporter. "I can't believe how many people have been made homeless or worse because of these storm's." thought Ash "Chu...Pika." sighed Pikachu as he looked down. Ash then thought about what Timothy told him about how his out of control power are directly the cause of the storms. He thought about it, but he still wondered how somebody could affect so much and still be as carefree as Timothy is. "Man this whole thing is sort of messed up." sighed Ash as he sat back on the couch. "Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu looking at Ash. Just then the door opened up and when Ash and Pikachu looked they saw Timothy walk through the door. "Hay Ash what are you doing?" asked Timothy "Just watching a bit of television." shrugged Ash "Pikachu." said Pikachu "Well there's somebody that I want you and Pikachu to meet. Come on in." smiled Timothy Just then a very odd colored Mewtwo walked through the door with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita behind him. It was a Mewtwo that had grayish black fur on it's body and a blue tail and stomach. It had seven strips on each of it's ear's, two under each eye, one across it's nose, seven across each arm, two on it's stomach, seven across each of it's thighs and one across each of it's feet. It also had a black band around it's wrist, and a white band around it's tail. "A Mewtwo!” exclaimed Ash as he jumped to his feet. "Pika." said Pikachu "Nice to meet you too Ash and Pikachu." greeted the Mewtwo "Nice to meet you to. Hay Timothy how did find a Mewtwo?" asked Ash "Well that's the thing Ash...I didn't find him he found me." replied Timothy "I see, but...." said Ash, but before he could say anything else a phone started to ring. "Give me a sec." said Timothy Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone, before opened it up and began to talk to whoever was on the other side. "Man is he busy." noted Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "That's only the half of it." chuckled the Mewtwo "What do you mean?" asked Ash "To put it simply if he's not working, he's training and if he's not doing that he's off doing something else." assured Mewtwo Just then Timothy came back in through the door as he put the phone back into his jacket, before taking out his four pokeballs. "That was Yucon corps’ president. He want's me to come see him. Lilly, Kanith, Zigzigs, Lucaria come on out." said Timothy He held out his pokéballs and all his other pokémon appeared in front of him in a flash of red light. "Alright everybody I’ll be back so take a load off. Ok." said Timothy They nodded their head in compliance as Timothy pushed a button on his watch and disappeared in a flash of light. "Hay Mewtwo mind if I ask how you and Timothy met?" asked Ash "You can call me Jin and sure. It was about three years ago...I was traveling from region to region battling trainer's just for kick's. I had been traveling four year's before that looking for a strong trainer who could defeat me and capture me.” explained Jin "Why would you want someone to capture you?" asked Ash “Pika?” asked Pikachu "After traveling for so long I got lonely for a best friend." sighed Jin "I see." nodded Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "So after looking for a trainer those year's unsuccessfully I just gave up and started battling trainers for the kick's. I continued to do just that until I heard a rumor of a extremely strong trainer defeating each of the region's elite four and their league champion. I decided to investigate this and I started to follow the rumor's behind this trainer, but each time I caught up to him he was gone already." explained Jin "Sound's like you had a hard time tracking him down." nodded Ash "Yea I did, but to be honest it was kinda fun playing detective." nodded Jin laughing. "Then what happened?" asked Ash "Well after following behind for so long I heard another rumor that the trainer was from the Jetix region. So I came to this region and I searched for month's just to battle this one trainer. Until one day while I was searching I over heard a couple of trainer's talking and that's when I first heard Timothy's name. After I defeated them in a battle they told me that he was headed toward Paradise Ridge. I traveled there and like the trainers had said there he was at the edge of the cliff staring off into space. It had took me 3 years to track down this trainer and what I found was a 15 year old kid. When I saw him I was shock and kinda disappointed." explained Jin “Why?” asked Ash “Because I was thinking that the trainer that I was following would've been older at the time.” explained Jin "So did you get your battle?" asked Ash "Yes we did, but what completely shocked me is that he didn't use any another pokémon like the other trainer's before. No he fought me himself." replied Jin "What! Where were his pokémon?" asked Ash "Kachu and the rest of his group were at home resting because they had gotten sick. But let me tell you I had fought allot of other pokémon, but never a human." laughed Jin as he sat in the chair. "What happened?" asked Ash "I've never lost a fight to another pokémon, but that was the first day I lost to a human. His power was unreal, but the day I lost to him was the day I met my best friend and I guess you could also say I made a rival to." smiled Jin "It he really that strong?" asked Ash "Yes he is, but how a human becomes as strong as he is, is beyond me. I'm still trying to figure him out." replied Jin "Figure him out as in...what do you mean?” asked Ash looking confused. "Well Timothy has a very different atmosphere about him than any other human I’ve met. Timothy is one of the nicest people I’ve meet, but even behind his smile I since something sinister about him." explained Jin "I know what you mean. Last night he got attacked by a guy named Randy and after Nina got injured he went berserk. If not for Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria I think he might have killed him." remembered Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Since I first saw Timothy back in Kanto I’ve had a bad feeling about him." explained Ash "Trust me your lucky...if things would've been worse then you all might have been killed, but we all know how you feel." said Jin “Chu...Pika...Pi.” agreed Kachu “Why is he like that?” asked Ash “Well Kachu explained to me that Timothy grew up in a family of 6 being the oldest. Because he was the oldest and couldn’t get any attention from his family he started to look for it somewhere else, but that didn’t work out either.” explained Jin “How’s that?” asked Ash “Like me Timothy was trying to find a friend, but those who he met either picked on him or played him...either way Timothy started to pull away from people all together. Kachu told me that whiled they traveled Timothy had become cold, distant and extremely dangerous if crossed, but it was after his Absol Ciara was killed when things became more like they are.” explained Jin “Chu.” sighed Kachu “Yeah Tanza told me about that.” nodded Ash “Pikachu.” said Pikachu “Yeah, but he’s become a lot more mellowed out since his travels, mainly due to friends he’s made.” smiled Jin "Well...when I get stronger I’ll find a way to help him get his powers under control." stated Ash "Probably...Timothy tells me that your an aura user." noted Jin "Yea." nodded Ash "Follow me." urged Jin Ash and the pokémon followed Jin to a wall where he stopped and Jin raised his arm causing a white door to appear. When Jin opened the door and they went in they Ash and Pikachu saw that it looked like an ordinary room except that one side of the wall was missing and that it lead out to area that was completely white. "Where are we?" asked Ash "Pika?" wondered Pikachu as he jumped on a bed in the corner of the room. "Pika...Chu." said Kachu as he jumped up on the bed beside Pikachu. "We haven't finished this room yet, but we call it the Sub Space Training Room. We're going to use this area to start training in once it's done." explained Jin "Cool." said Ash "It has all the essentials of a house...food supplies, bathing quarters and a sleeping quarter." motioned Jin as he pointed to the area's. "Chu." said Pikachu "When it is up and ready you and your pokémon should come and train with us." suggested Jin "Don't worry we'll be here." agreed Ash They all then followed Jin back out of the room as the door closed and disappeared behind them. "Alright with your helping me I might be able to find out more about him." smiled Jin as they all sat down. Just then in a flash of light Timothy appeared in the center of the living room and they saw that he was holding several bag's in his hands. "Hay everybody I’m back and I stopped on my way back at a supply store that was open and found allot of nice stuff for y'all." smiled Timothy He sat down on the couch beside Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lilly, Zigzigs, Lucaria, and Kanith all gathered around him as he started passing out stuff laughing along with his pokémon. "Look at him...he seems so...so innocent." noted Ash as he looked at Timothy. "Yes he does and that's why I want to know how could somebody be so nice, but have such a evil atmosphere about them is beyond me." said Jin "Well let's train and get stronger then find out." said Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Thank you both...with a smile as bright as the sun, but with a heart as dark as the darkest night, Timothy is a enigma that I’m going to solve and with your help I just might be able to." smiled Jin looking at Timothy. To Be Continued.............................. Category:Season 1 Content